AMNESIA
by Usagui Kazuma
Summary: Una chica, pondrá de cabeza WeiB Shoujo, cap. unico HumorRomance


Fanfic de Weib Kreuz

Genero: Shoujo

Autor: Usagui Kazuma

Marzo 02

**Amnesia**

-Salud!

-Muchas felicidades por su compromiso

-Gracias!

En una elegante residencia de la ciudad de México una pareja acaba de anunciar su compromiso frente a sus familiares y amigos, la celebración era muy alegre y ambos estaban felices de anunciar su unión formalmente

-Disculpe señorita, Takeuchi desea hablar con usted

-Takeuchi? Será posible….

-Que sucede

(La chica toma el teléfono y al instante su mirada se llena de felicidad)

-Gané, Gané la beca!

-Que Qué?

Diana- Hace 2 años tramite en la Universidad una beca para trabajar y estudiar en Japón durante un año

Edurdo-Es verdad, ese era tu sueño

-pero que sucederá con el compromiso?

Diana-Hay no te preocupes mamá volveré en un año te lo prometo, viviré en Tokio y trabajaré como maestra de inglés en la U.T , además ellos me darán hospedaje gratis!

-Que! Esa es una locura

-Siiii!

A la semana siguiente la chica viajo de la Ciudad de México a Tokio , tras despedirse de su amado y su familia una sortija de oro con un diamante en forma de corazón le recordaban que debía volver al cumplirse 1 año.

Al llegar superó la primer prueba dio su primer clase con éxito y conocía el lugar donde debía hospedarse , después de estudiar se dirigía a casa era ya bastante tarde la noche era oscura y un poco abrumadora en el cielo brillaba la luna llena con todos su esplendor

Diana-Hay todo el mundo me dijo que me cuidara mucho por las calles de Tokio ya que son muy peligrosas pero yo no lo creo…….Si sobreviví a México puedo soportarlo todo! Ja j aja ja

Comienza a caminar por una estrecha calle escucha muchos ruidos decide mirar lo que sucede hay un grupo de personas peleando en la calle , uno de ellos tiene una katana en las manos por la penumbra no logra distinguir sus rostros solo ve que son 4 figuras peleando contra una sola

-Que puedo hacer (mira alrededor corre hacia un teléfono público, en el hay un botón que inmediatamente conecta la llamada con la policía ella les informa lo sucedido y en un par de minutos se escuchan las sirenas policíacas)

-Bien! A esto si le llamo seguridad

Al escuchar las sirenas los 4 atacantes desaparecen , las patrullas van tras ellos dejando a un hombre mal herido sobre la acera , ella se acercó a el lo tomo en brazos y observo la herida en su costado

-Llamaré a una ambulancia (el joven la miro con angustia y le pidió que no lo hiciera, al instante perdió el conocimiento)

-Hay no….. y ahora que hago …..lo mejor será llevarlo a casa

La chica toma el cuerpo del hombre, le quita la gabardina de piel para aligerar su peso y lo llevo a su departamento, lo colocó sobre la cama, miró su cuerpo aun se estaba desangrando , le quito la camisa y comenzó a curar la herida él solo podía sentir la calidez de sus manos y percibir su dulce aroma mientras curaba sus heridas

Diana-Y ahora que voy a hacer (mira su cuerpo tendido sobre la cama, las sábanas y el piso quedaron teñidos de sangre , detuvo la mirada en el por un momento recorrió sus piernas mirando aquellos pantalones de cuero negros y ajustados, subió por las caderas mirando su abdomen desnudo cubierto por las vendas que contrastaban perfectamente con su pálida piel parecía tan vulnerable e irresistiblemente tentador, subió hasta mirar sus hombros, su cuello y su cabellera sedosa que descansaba suavemente sobre su rostro ) quien lo diría mi primer noche en Tokio y ya tengo a un sexy hombre semi desnudo en casa, si lo viera mi prometido seguramente se volvería loco.

Mientras tanto en el lugar del incidente

Jouji-Que demonios habrá sucedido

Omi-Creen que se encuentre bien Aya kun?

Ken-La katana y su gabardina están cubiertas de sangre

Jouji-Las marcas muestran que alguien se lo llevo

Omi-Hay que encontrarlo

-Que vá ya volverá , el poderoso señor Fujimiya además el tiene la culpa por irse sin avisar como siempre, seguro no le pasará nada

Ken-Lo mismo digo yo , vamonos que ya va a empezar el partido de soccer

Omi-No están hablando en serio verdad chicos

-Adiós Omi kun

Jouji-No olvides recoger sus cosas ehh

-pero oigan…… chicos

…………………………………………

El joven despertó un poco adolorido por la herida aun así de inmediato se puso a la defensiva tomando a la chica por la espalda la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos impidiendo que pudiera moverse

Diana-Que demonios te pasa¡Acabo de salvarte la vida! Oh es que en Japón la gente no agradece a los extranjeros

-Dime quien eres y dónde estoy

-Mi nombre es Diana Estrada y estás en mi casa

-Por que me trajiste aquí

-Claro, te hubiera dejado desangrándote en la calle ¡Qué diablos estaría pensando! (el la suelta de inmediato, mira la sortija su mano izquierda)

-Tu prometido no se molestará de que traigas un hombre a casa

-Pues da la casualidad de que él vive en México igual que yo, vine a trabajar como profesor suplente en la U.T y para tu fortuna soy excelente paramédico

-Que le hiciste a mis cosas

-Te quite la gabardina para poder traerte, sabes ¡pesas muchoo!

-Pues gracias ¡ya me voy!

-Eso no

-?

-En tu estado actual debes descansar , quédate aquí esta noche solo si prometes no hacerme nada

-De acuerdo

El joven se quedo en la habitación de ella, tomó té caliente y algunos pastelillos que ella misma preparó aunque la comida era mala era la primer muestra de afecto que recibía después de mucho tiempo y eso le daba cierta tranquilidad , a la mañana siguiente cuando la chica despertó solo había una nota y una rosa roja sobre las sábanas de su cama.

……………………………………………

Omi.Aya kun! Estás bien que alivio

Ken-Lo ves enano te preocupas por nada

Jouji-Hueles a perfume de mujer Fujimiya, ya decía que no eres tan santo como presumes, la tentación de la carne humana es exquisita

Aya- Cállate pervertido!... lo que haya hecho o no a ustedes le viene importando un cacahuate

Jouji- Pues a mi me parece que ha sido una dama muy especial para que le hayas dado tu mas preciado tesoro

Aya- De que hablas!

Ken y Omi- Como ¡Lo hiciste! Y en la primer cita!

-Vaya me sorprendes , por eso eres el líder de Weiss

Omi- Si ya decía yo que tienes un lado muy tierno

Aya Yo no hice nada estúpidos y ya cállense! (echando rayos por la cabeza)

Jouji- Hablo de tu pendiente Fujimiya, no tienes por que exaltarte

-Que dices (el se miró en el espejo y era verdad, su tesoro mas preciado, el pendiente de su hermana su único recuerdo que lo ataba al pasado y a su promesa vacía de venganza)

Manx- hey ya veo que tenéis muchas energías el día de hoy chicos, espero las empleen en esto: Alrededor de 10 profesores de ka U.T han muerto en las 2 semanas anteriores , el motivo es el siguiente: Hay un disco con la ubicación exacta de la tabla de la regeneración la cual es buscada por los mas altos líderes del mundo criminal. La persona que lo poseía fue descubierta por E.S.T.E.T y desean eliminarlo el entró como profesor de U.T para proteger su identidad que aun sigue siendo todo un misterio, por ello han asesinado al asar tanto a hombres como a mujeres, solo quedan 5 personas con vida, deben protegerlas

Omi-Bien yo acepto la misión

Ken-.Exactamente cómo haremos eso

Las personas han sido encontradas en un radio de 200 mts de la universidad alrededor de las 00:30 hrs.

Jouji-Entonces hay que dividirnos

Manx- Abisinian tu no irás

-Que

-Aun estás herido por la ultima misión que te asignamos

-Ese es mi problema

-Si formas parte de esto será por tu cuenta Persia no se hará responsable

-De acuerdo

Diana-Esto es imposible (mira las noticias sobre los asesinatos) por que tenia que venir a Japón justo cuando a un maniaco se le ocurrió asesinar a todos los profesores…..me pregunto si quisiera matar a mis profesores de la preparatoria j aja ja

Aunque…….si mi madre se diera cuenta de esto seguro me saca del país arrastrando (mira la sortija) lo mejor será mantenerte en un lugar seguro o podríamos meternos en mas problemas, va a su habitación se recuesta en la cama , mira el piso y hay algo que brilla (se acerca y mira el pendiente) Esto es ……… de ese hombre, ni siquiera sé cual es su nombre, ni que relación tuvo con aquel incidente

A la mañana siguiente Diana entro a la universidad platicando con algunos profesores todos están preocupados por los asesinatos y le advierten a ella que se cuide, va a su salón y comienza a dar la clase uno de sus alumnos es un joven de 18 años muy peculiar llamado Mamoru, en cierta ocasión le mencionó que le agradaría salir con ella pero le aclaro su compromiso por lo que decidieron que solo serían buenos amigos

Mamoru- Señorita Diana, anoche en las noticias dijeron que el profesor Nakano fue encontrado en la calle No.3 asesinado

-Si lo escuché

-No es esa la calle que usted debe cruzar para llevar a su departamento

.Sip

-No le preocupa acaso su seguridad

-No, recuerda que soy profesor suplente así que no creo que me pongan en la lista de homicidios ja ja

-Aun así, permítame llevarla a casa

-De acuerdo señor Chiba

Una semana después Diana salió de la universidad un profesor iba corriendo por el campus tropezó con ella en el impacto dejó caer un disco ella lo tomo y fue tras el para devolverlo pero se esfumo entre la penumbra de la noche, continuo caminando dirigiéndose a la calle acostumbrada y escucho unos ruidos muy extraños corrió a ver lo que sucedía y encontró el cuerpo del profesor sin vida entre los arbustos de la calle

Manx- Ya han eliminado a 4 de los profesores

Ken.- Hicimos todo lo posible pero Swartz siempre impedía que nos acercáramos

-Lo sé cumplieron bien su trabajo, ahora, ésta es la última victima: Su nombre es Diana Estrada un profesor suplente de 20 años de edad y nacionalidad Mexicana

Jouji- Hey que linda chica sería una lástima que la asesinaran

Aya- por que ella, esa chica no sabe nada al respecto

Omi- Como sabes eso Aya kun

Manx- Tienes razón Fujimiya pero fue vista en 2 de los últimos 4 asesinatos , es víctima potencial sin duda irán tras ella

Esa misma noche Diana llego a casa, sin duda eran demasiadas las coincidencias, todos los amigos que había conseguido entre los profesores habían muerto ya sabía que sería sin duda la siguiente en morir, tomo el pendiente de aquel hombre y lo miro con melancolía

-Tu trataste de evitarlo verdad? (lo tomo en manos y lo coloco en un oído izquierdo en el otro lucía un pendiente de plata en forma de media luna mismo que Mamoru le había obsequiado)

La noche en que él la acompaño a casa ambos se encontraban frente a la puerta, justo antes de despedirse él la miro a los ojos tiernamente , su rostro era iluminado por la luz de la luna motivo por el cual comento su fascinación hacia ese astro, que era algo maravilloso que nos iluminara entre la oscuridad de la noche rodeando con su calidez los corazones humanos , ella también lo miro, por un momento se perdió en el azul de sus ojos tan profundos como la noche misma ese azul representaba la esperanza y pureza de su alma parecía un momento mágico entre ambos, el la tomo de la mano tiernamente y le dio una pequeña cajita en forma de estrella

-aunque se que estás comprometida, quiero que conserves esto

-no se si aceptarlo Mamoru Chiba podría mal interpretarse en la universidad

-solo es un obsequio (beso su mano y dio la vuelta como todo un caballero)

Diana-Hay no puedo creerlo se supone que estoy comprometida y ya tengo a 2 sexys hombres que no puedo sacarme de la cabeza aunque definitivamente son muy opuestos: su dulzura (Mamoru) y su soledad (Aya)

-Por que no hay hombres así en Méxciooooo ¡No es justo!

A la noche siguiente volvió a caminar por la misma calle, vio unas sombras que la seguían

-así que por fin vinieron por mi , ni hablar supongo que era mi destino

Unos hombres la acorralan en la calle amenazan con atacarla físicamente ella cerro los ojos mientras dejaba escapar el grito mas ensordecedor que pudo, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos aquel joven de la gabardina apareció junto con otros 3 , todos comenzaron a pelear en la calle , ella creyó que estaría a salvo, finalmente el enemigo comenzó a retroceder

Omi-Lo logramos Aya kun la chica está a salvo

Ken-Misión cumplida! ( un bloque de cemento se desprende de una de las paredes por la extenuante batalla cayendo justo en la cabeza de Diana dejándola inconsciente por el golpe)

Jouji- Que decías

Aya- Vaya que son estúpidos (toma a la chica y se marchan los 4)

Jouji- Asi que ella es tu novia, no tienes mal gusto Aya

Ken.- Como? Es tu novia! Vaya, me has sorprendido,

Omi- Quien te viera Aya kun estoy orgulloso de ti

-No es mi novia¡Deja de sacar conclusiones de mi vida Kudou!

-Asi, entonces por que tiene tu pendiente esta chica ehh

-por que fue ella quien me ayudo aquella ocasión mientras que Hidaka veía el fut boll, Tsukiyono jugaba solitario en la computadora y tu leías el Play Boy en el baño

La pedrada llegó duro ala cabeza de los 3 asesinos por lo que salieron de la habitación dejándolo a solas con ella, esta escena le recordó aquel momento sin duda ella debió sentirse igual al verlo herido y curar sus heridas, la miro con ternura mientras vendaba su cabeza percibió una ves mas aquel dulce aroma nunca imagino que eso llegara a repetirse ese sentimiento de calidez y ternura en su corazón solo era inspirado por su hermana, los chicos volvieron tras pasar algunas horas , finalmente ella despertó gritando en español -obviamente después de tremendo golpe quien podría recordar hablar en japonés-.

-Buaaaa que me pasó¿ donde estoy¡ tengo miedo! Buaaaa

-Me duele la cabeza y quiero a mi mamáááááá!

Los 4 weiss estaban con una gotota alado de la cabeza no entendían nada de nada

Aya-No te preocupes ya estas a salvo

-Y tu quien diablos eres pelirrojo

-No me recuerdas? (le quita el pendiente y el se lo coloca)

-Nop

Omi-Que recuerdas

-Veamos………se que trabajo en la U.T pero ni idea de por que …….recuerdo a un tal Mamoru pero a ninguno de ustedes…….sé como llegar a casa……… y ya!

Ken- No recuerdas tu nombre, oh de donde vienes

-Nop

Jouji-Como preciosa no recuerdas a tu novio el pelirrojo, tienen un par de semanas de romance juntos

- Queee!

Aya-Cállate ya Kudou (totalmente sonrojado)

-Tu tu eres mi novio (comienza a hablar en español) ¡es imposible que un hombre con ese cuerpazo sea mi novio y es aun mas imposible que teniendo un hombre así yo me atreva a olvidarlo!

Todos?

-Me largo de aquí ustedes quieren tomarme el pelo

Aya-No puedes irte tu vida corre peligro

- a si pues mírame!

-espera

-mira pelirrojo si me oculto por mas tiempo creerán que de verdad tengo lo que quieren y mi vida correrá aun mas peligro

Ken -.Eso también lo recuerdas

-Ahora díganme bajo que nombre he de presentarme mañana al trabajo

Aya- Diana, ese es tu nombre

-Byes! (se marcha al instante)

Jouji-Dejarás que se vaya como si nada

-Ella tenía el disco lo encontré entre sus cosas

-Entonces la sedujiste para llegar al disco , que astuto eres Fujimiya, casi tanto como yo mismo.

Al tener Weiss el disco lo entregaron a Persia y los asesinatos cesaron Diana continuó trabajando en la U.T y Mamoru se aprovecho de su amnesia para que ambos comenzaran a salir como pareja, el tampoco revelaba nada de su pasado solo sabia que sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico al tener solo 7 años de edad y q por el incidente perdió todo recuerdo de ello, constantemente Diana notaba que desaparecía por las noches dejando solo una rosa roja sobre las sábanas cálidas y que el lo atribuía siempre al mismo sueño

De esta forma siguieron pasando los meses pero en México ocurría todo un caos

-Cómo se atreve a ir a Japón sin nosotras!

-Exacto y aun así ni siquiera se ha molestado en llamarnos!

-Muy bien Andrea está decidido nos vamos a Japón a darle su merecido a Diana!

-Lo mismo digo Norma ¡Le enseñaremos a no olvidarse de sus 2 mejores amigas! Ja j aja ja

Pasadas unas semanas Diana se detiene en una florería atraída por el aroma de las rosas el lugar está por demás lleno de chicas

-Wow acaso regalan las flores o que sucede aquí

Mira alrededor a los floristas, de inmediato comprende el motivo y recuerda quienes son ellos

Omi-Diana chan hace tiempo que no nos vemos

Ken- Como has estado

- Muy bien gracias por preguntar, no tenía idea de que trabajarán aquí

Aya- Ya has recordado algo mas?

-Nop, ya no me importa eso adoro mi trabajo y me fascina esta ciudad!

-A si pues disfruta mientras puedas (da la vuelta y se va a la caja registradora seguido por todas las colegialas)

-? Siempre es tan alegre

Ken- Si ya nos acostumbramos a el y a Jouji (lo miran y está coqueteando con todas las chicas)

-ja j aja bueno chico ya me voy (toma un ramo de rosas rojas y va con Aya para pagarlas , el se niega)

-Llévatelas son un obsequio

- Gracias Aya kun

Diana va rumbo a casa y mira a Mamoru discutiendo frente a los videojuegos Crown con una chica de cabellera rubia

-Eres un tonto!

-Cálmate ya cabeza de chorlito , nos vemos

Diana- Hey quien era la chica?

-Una conocida, no importa lo que le diga siempre termina enfadada conmigo

-Eso es algo muy peculiar

-Como ¿Estas celosa?

-Nop (abraza las rosas, Mamoru se pone de colores después de verlas)

-Quien te las dio

-Sucede que las compré yo señor Chiba, j aja ja tu si estás celoso

-Claro que no (ella mete la llave en el cerrojo y al abrir la puerta del departamento hay 2 personas esperándola)

Andrea- Muy bien Diana ¡Que puede decir en tu defensa!

Norma - ¡Tienes 5 segundo para responder o te mato!

Diana y Mamoru -?

-Las conoces amor?

-Nop , no las recuerdo pero ellas también hablan español

Andrea- Claro que hablamos español vivimos en México igual que tu!

Norma- Fuimos juntas a la preparatoria¡¡Como te atreves a olvidarnos!

Diana-Nos vemos mañana Mamoru kun

-Si buena suerte con tus amigas ehh (ambos se despiden con un beso que deja sorprendidas a las chicas)

Andrea – ahora entiendo ¡Nos dejaste por un hombre!

Norma - ¡Y que hombre! Vaya que tienes suerte, no perdiste el tiempo en Japón

-? Discúlpenme pero hace poco mas de medio año sufrí un accidente en el que perdí la memoria por ello no sé quienes son ustedes

-Queee!

Las chicas se quedaron a vivir con Diana esperando ayudarla con su amnesia aunque en realidad Andrea se la pasaba en los video juegos Crown con Andrew el amigo de Mamoru y Norma no dejaba de visitar la florería para acosar a Omi kun , los meses siguieron pasando y Aya y Mamoru sabían que pronto debía volver a México cosa que ella desconocía por completo

Mamoru-Pronto terminarás tu trabajo en U.T

-Es verdad, me dijeron que solo podría trabajar 1 año ahí y en 2 meses se vence la fecha

-Ven a vivir conmigo

-Que!

Norma-Debes quedarte con el

-Lo que ustedes quieren es que yo me vaya para que ustedes se queden con los floristas no es cierto

Andrea- de que hablas j aja ja yo no tengo la culpa de que Jouji kun me invitara a salir

-Y que hay de ti Norma vas a negar que siempre pides que sea Omi quien entregue a domicilio

-ja j aja yo no se de que hablas

Andrea. De igual forma no puedes hacerlo por que hay algo que ………..Norma tiene que decirte

-De que hablan? (Norma se dirige a ella y le muestra una pequeña cajita en su interior hay una sortija de oro con un diamante en forma de corazón)

Al mirarlo de inmediato comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza, cayo de rodillas sobre el piso las chicas la miraron preocupadas

-Buaaa que pasa me duele la cabeza buaaa

Norma-Estas bien

Andrea- responde!

Que significa esto por que me lo dieron!

Norma- es tu recuerdo perdido del pasado ¡Acéptalo!

-Son muy crueles conmigo buaa

Andrea - Ya recordaste

Nop

Norma- Ya me cansé de ti ¡Voy a hacer que recuerdes lo sucedido con un golpe igual al que te diste en la cabeza! (saca de la nada un mazo gigante de madera y comienza a perseguirla para golpearla)

-Eres un caso perdido ¡Si te comparo con la chica de la preparatoria no hay mucha diferencia , sigues siendo la misma chica despistada de siempre, no se por que me molesto en ayudarte!

(Diana voltea furiosa ,Andrea se congela tras ver la expresión en su rostro) –Hay no ya la hiciste enfadar esto no va a ser nada bueno

Diana- Repite eso en mi cara! Eres una malvada acaso ya se te olvido quien te ayudo a presentar el proyecto de Física y quien te acompaño a presentar todos los exámenes finales y lo mas importante ¡Quien estuvo soportando todas tus decepciones amorosas!

Andrea- vaya esa no me la sabía

Norma- Calma Calma tienes razón Diana chan por eso somos buenas amigas verdad j aja ja

-¡Por todo lo que he hecho y aun así te atreves a decirme que soy un caso perdido¡¡¡Voy a matarte!

-Nooo por favor amiga del alma……..un momento recuperaste la memoria

-Sip

-¡Y ahora quien le debe qué a quién ehhhh!

-Buaa eso significa que no puedo quedarme con Mamoru ni con ese sexy pelirrojo Buaaaa no cabe duda mi vida es muy cruel buaaa buaaa

- ?

Andrea- Bien cumplimos nuestra misión Diana chan

-De que hablan

-Esta noche volveremos a México y tu tienes 1 mes para decirle la verdad a Mamoru o.k

Norma.- No se te ocurra volver a tener amnesia ehh

Sonó el timbre del departamento ambas salieron y fueron recibidas por Omi y Jouji quienes las escoltarían en su ultima noche en Japón

Pero para su desgracias ese ultimo mes paso demasiado rápido y antes de que pudiera hablar con Mamoru debía volver a México, se dirigió a la embajada de México en Japón y para su sorpresa descubrió que podría hospedarse en el país 1año mas si así lo deseaba, no comprendió el por que de tal acción pero tras la propuesta de Mamoru asumió que fue el quien la ayudo para que se quedara a vivir a su lado y asi fue como lo hizo

Omi- Aya kun ¿a que fuiste a la embajada?

-Que te importa

Jouji- No es lindo ayudo a su noviecita para verla mas tiempo

Ken- eres tan sensible y tierno Aya kun

-Cállense par de idiotas

Ambos- (comienzan a cantar) Aya y su novia , Aya y su novia j aja ja ja ja ja

Aya- Se callan o los corto con mi katana en pedazos

Jouji- seguro? No será ese tal Mamoru al que querrás cortar en pedazos

-Kudou ¡Me las vas a pagar! (Toma la katana dispuesto a callar a su amigo a golpes en eso es detenido por una mujer)

Manx-Vaya que disfrutan su tiempo libre chicos

Omi-Que sucede ahora Manx

-Persia me ha informado que la información contenida en ese disco es falsa el verdadero aun continua oculto por lo que volverán a sucintarse los asesinatos.

Centro de videojuegos Crown------------

Mamoru está conversando con su mejor amigo de la U.T Andrew, Diana los observa desde el aparador una chica de larga cabellera rubia está con ellos al instante ambos comienzan a discutir

Andrew- Ya déjala en paz sé mas amable con ella

Mamoru- te juro que lo que le dije fue amable

-Hay! Es imposible que tu seas un estudiante de la universidad ¡me voy!

La chica sale , en el camino tropieza con Diana

-Lo siento no me fijé

-No te preocupes, es una linda gatita, dime es tuya?

-No, me ha estado siguiendo toda la mañana

-Tiene una bella luna en la frente , por que no la llamas asi? Yo soy Diana chan, es un placer

-Igualmente , mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, nos vemos!

Diana salió a caminar, había muchas cosas en que pensar y sin darse cuenta se hizo de noche, volvió a caminar por aquella calle oscura, esa noche no había luna en el cielo , escucho unos ruidos muy cerca de ella volvió la mirada y un grupo de hombres estaban tras ella

-Deténgase ahí señorita

-que sucede

-Esta noche ha llegado su fin

-Mamá! Por que a mi siempre me pasan estas cosaaas no puedo creerlo! (comienza a gritar en español de inmediato dando tremendo susto a los atacantes tras escuchar esa cosa tan extraña, la apuntan con una pistola diciendo que: oh se calla o la ejecutan al instante)

-Pero es que yo… (Uno de ellos la durmió con Cloroformo , mientras cerraba los ojos le parecía escuchar la voz de aquel chico pelirrojo una ves mas)

después de un rato la chica despertó adolorida en su habitación, todo parecía tan habitual, el departamento de Mamoru siempre fue muy acogedor intentó ponerse en pie pero un leve dolor en el costado se lo impidió al instante recordó lo sucedido aquella noche, miró alrededor esperando encontrar al pelirrojo pero al contrario fue Mamoru quien la recibió con una cálida sonrisa marcada en el rostro

-Despertaste, estaba muy preocupado , tienes casi una semana asi

-Que! Como llegue aquí no recuerdo haberlo hecho yo sola

-No lo sé cuando volvía de la universidad te encontré recostada en la cama con esa herida en el cuerpo

-¡No viste a nadie¡Quien me trajo!

-Lo siento no encontré a nadie

Esa noche la chica decidió lo que su corazón dictaba, Mamoru era un chico muy dulce pero en el fondo de su corazón lo que mas anhelaba era encontrar su recuerdo perdido del pasado y para obtenerlo debía reunirse una ves mas con aquella persona que al igual que el lo mantiene sellado en el fondo de su alma, tras una larga conversación Diana devolvió los pendientes de media luna y tras un dulce beso los amantes se despidieron bajo la luz de la luna llena.

A la mañana siguiente se dirigió a la florería añoraba ver al pelirrojo pero lo que mas le preocupaba era la respuesta que recibiría de su parte , al llegar ahí lo miró desde el aparador no sabía si debía entrar oh no pero su entrada fue bienvenida por el mas atento y tierno del equipo

Omi-No vas a entrar Diana chan?

-Aun no lo decido (dirige la mirada hacia el pelirrojo que está moviendo unas macetas seguido por unas cuantas colegialas , el la toma del brazo llevándola al comedor para conversar calmadamente)

-Dime que es lo que te sucede Diana chan

-Fueron ustedes verdad, volvieron a salvarme la vida , ya no sé como agradecérselos

-No tienes de que preocuparte ése es nuestro trabajo, además Aya kun fue quien se dio cuenta de ello

-De verdad (su mirada se cristaliza un poco al verlo pasar por una de las ventanas)

Jouji- Hey hola que tal buenos días

-Holas! Jouji kun

-Como van las cosas con ese tal Mamoru eh ya es algo serio?

Omi- Cállate Jouji, no le preguntes esas cosas

-Pues la verdad es que… el y yo terminamos y ahora …¡tengo que conseguir casa y trabajo de nueva cuenta! Ja j aja j aja

-queee

Omi-Hablas en serio

-Sip, ambos lo decidimos, además hace poco cuando recuperé la memoria me di cuenta de que él me oculto algo de mi pasado para que pudiéramos estar juntos y yo…

Jouji-ya veo se aprovecho de tu inocencia vaya tipo

Omi-Ya te dije que te calles , no ayudas en nada

Ken- Oigan ustedes 2 el capitán en jefe dice que vayan a trabajar, que no les pagan para descansar (mira a Diana) …Hola! Asi que por ello nos dejaron trabajando solos a los 2

-Buenas tarde Ken kun

Jouji- ¡Lo tengo ahora trabajaras con nosotros en la florería!

-Quee

-Asi Aya dejará de molestarnos y tendrás dinero para conseguir donde quedarte

Ken.-Excelente

Omi. Que buena idea tuviste Jouji kun

-Oigan chicos esperen 1 segundo…..chicos

Ella comenzó a trabajar esa misma tarde los chicos le explicaron todo lo necesario fueron muy amables con ella pero aun así la oportunidad de hablar con Aya no se había presentado aún, Diana se encontraba regando unos rosales, Aya estaba barriendo unas hojas secas a su lado, ese parecía ser el momento preciso pero cuando iba a hablarle un gatito entró a la florería

-Hay que hermoso eres! Quiero quedarme contigo ( lo toma en brazos tras la mirada extrañada de Aya)

Omi- Te gustan los gatos

- Si son un amor verdad Abisinio (Al escuchar estas palabras los 4 se quedan con la boca abierta y miran al pelirrojo, inmediatamente pensaron que su mayos secreto había sido descubierto)

Aya- Por que me miran así, yo no sé que quiso decir con eso

Diana- Abisinio es la raza de este gato son muy solitarios y nunca les gusta hacer lo que les diga su amo se distinguen por su agilidad e inteligencia. Aunque muchos dicen que no son buenas mascotas ya que cuando se enojan tienden a destruir todo lo que tengan a su alcance

Jouji y Ken miran a Aya y comienzan a reírse tras escuchar esas palabras, la pedrada llego duro a la cabeza del pelirrojo

Omi-Vaya eres muy inteligente

-es que me encantan los gatos¡Me lo puedo quedar chicos por favor si!

Jouji-Claro, ya veo que eres buena para dominar al Abisinio

Aya- Cállate ya Kudou

-Gracias! Por cierto chicos que hicieron con Andrea y Norma aquella noche ehh

Jouji-Buaa no me lo recuerdes fue una pesadilla

Omi- j aja ja pues veras nos hicieron ir a estudios Gainax y después tuvimos que salir corriendo cuando nos persiguió la policía, después fuimos estudios Clamp y acosaron a Mokona Apapa por los diseños de personajes de anime y una ves mas nos persiguió la policía

Jouji-No conformes con eso pasamos el resto de la noche en un bar karaoke que abría las 24 horas del día

Buaaaa cantaron canciones de anime sin parar buaaa fue horrible

Diana – ja j aja ja quien lo diría (sabía que harían eso)

Omi.- Calmate ya Jouji kun después de la tercer botella tu también cantabas

Ken – Eso es verdad j aja ja jaja

-Callate ya enano

Los chicos comenzaron a discutir Diana entro al comedor y se quedo pensando un rato mientras acariciaba al gato sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz

-que fue lo que te oculto ese sujeto

-vaya veo que escuchaste la conversación, no te dijeron que eso es falta de educación

-también lo fue ponerte mi pendiente

-Un recuerdo oculto del pasado, lo único que me une a ese lugar y que me obliga a volver

-Hablas de tu prometido

La conversación fue interrumpida por los chicos que entraban armando tremendo alboroto

Diana-Gracias por todo nos vemos mañana!

Manx- Nunca van a actuar como adultos maduros verdad

Jouji- El enano empezó todo

-Tienen una misión, algo que de seguro llamará tu atención Abisinio (mira alrededor pero el pelirrojo no está) a donde ha ido?

Ken- El gatito salio de casa

-por que demonios me estas siguiendo!

-te diste cuenta

-el acoso también es un delito

-por que te comportas así cuando estás conmigo

-no es tu problema déjame en paz

-mentiste hace un momento no tienes a donde ir, quédate con nosotros

-¡por qué , dime por que quieres que haga eso, para que cumplas con tu palabra por aquella ves que te ayudé o acaso es que yo…

-Sabes que no es por eso (la toma del brazo colocándola contra la pared , la rodea con sus fuertes brazos sin permitir que ella pueda moverse, la mira a los ojos y se sorprende de verla llorando)

-déjame en paz eres un… (antes de que terminara la frase el la besó arrebatadoramente en 1 segundo , podía sentir sus lágrimas humedeciendo sus mejillas y la calidez de sus labios fundiéndose con la dulzura de su boca, era como aquella ves solo sentía su calidez y percibía su aroma)

-quédate conmigo

Su corazón se paralizo tras escuchar estas palabras, eran demasiadas las emociones que sentía su corazón que el primer instinto que tuvo fue el de darle una bofetada y alejarlo de su cuerpo, antes de que pudiera dar una respuesta miro con terror como una figura aparecía por detrás golpeándolo fuertemente en la cabeza, dejo caer su cuerpo sobre ella quien lo tomo en brazos acariciando su rostro por unos segundos antes de que su atacante la arrebatara de su lado

-Aya kun

-Vendrás con nosotros ahora (la jalo con fuerza haciendo que soltara al pelirrojo, al hacerlo el pendiente quedo entre sus manos)

Esta ves nadie iría a ayudarla, el resto de Weiss llego muy tarde y no tenían idea alguna de donde encontrarla, se encontraba en un edificio abandonado a las afueras de la ciudad, era interrogada por un grupo de hombres que comenzaban a perder la paciencia

Crwford-Quien te dio ese disco

- yo no sé de que hablan buaaaa

Farfi- Hay que matarla y ya dejen de perder el tiempo

-Ustedes mataron al profesor que me lo dio no es cierto déjenme en paz

-Quien era

-Yo que sé jamás me aprendo los nombres de las personas

-Responde! (El líder estaba perdiendo la paciencia a cambio de ello Shulding acariciaba tiernamente su cabello con una sonrisa en el rostro)

Diana – (Hablando en español) Hay por dios váyanse a un hotel!

Nagui- Su nombre era Tetsu Nagami

-Eso eso ya me puedo ir!

-el no tenía el disco verdadero, la información que Persia recibió de Weiss era falsa

-Weiss con que se come?

Shuld-Tu conoces la verdad haré que me la digas ahora (el pelirrojo entro en su mente pero era un verdadero caos de hecho leer los pensamientos de Farfi era mucho mas sencillo )

Diana- pero que me pasa….La li hooooo (mira a Crawford) ¡Yuki Eiri!

Todos -?

-Siiii ¡Forever love¡¡¡Forever dream! (mira a Nagui) por qué por qué tenía que morir Fuuma

-?

Farfi le inyecto un suero que serviría para que confesara la verdad pero entre mas suero mas disparates decía

Crawford- ¡Quien es el líder de la misión!

-Un líder…. Claro su nombre es Tay Kamiya

Shuld- Deja de decir nombres de anime

Farfi – Puedo matarla "por favor"

-Noooo no quiero morir qué dolor qué dolor qué pena

Nagui- Ya fue suficiente cualquiera de Schrient son mas cuerdas que ella

Crawford- el suero debió hacer que dijera la verdad

-Wow veo luces de colores!

-Quien tiene el disco! (saco una pistola colocándola alado de su cabeza sin embargo ella solo seguía en su viaje)

-Siii eres Trigun ¡mueve esa pistola yujuu!

-Responde (quita el seguro de la pistola)

-Solo una persona puede tenerlo Swartz

Farfi-Sabes quienes somos

-Claro!

Ustedes son: (mira a Farfi) Dilandú , (Shuldin) Touga Kiryu , Nagui (Ken Ichijoyi) y finalmente Crawford (Aoshi Shinomori)

-Todos se tiran al suelo tras escuchar esas cosas

Nagui.-Mátala ya solo esta jugando

Farfi- Será todo un placer

Justo cuando están por ejecutarla se apagan las luces y los 3 weiss hacen su aparición y que pasó después nadie lo sabe solo volvieron a casa después de dejar a Swartz hechos basura

Jouji-Estas bien?

-Sii! Soy la princesa Esmeralda pilar de Céfiro

Ken-Que demonios le pasó

Omi- Ella está , está

Jouji- La drogaron (se lanza sobre jouji)

-Ya sé quien eres ¡El mega play boy! Junta Momonari!

-Aléjate de mi!

Omi-Diana chan basta ya!

-Hay que lindo eres Duo Maxwell!

-?

Ken-Vete a dormir quieres (mira sus lentes) -Tay Kamiya!

¡Al cielo pido un favor!

Jouji- Y ahora que hacemos

Omi- Hay que desintoxicarla (se escucha un golpe)

Ken- Creo que ya se desmayó

Jouji- Aya kun tiene gustos muy raros con las mujeres

Todos- Sip definitivamente

Diana- Aya kun esta bien Jouji?

-? Ya estas bien

-Sip! Solo estaba jugando

-Todos se tiran al suelo

Omi.- No juegues con esas cosaaaas!

-Dime si está bien

-Se encuentra en su habitación pero…

-¡Yo me encargo! Ya les cause demasiados problemas sean buenos chicos y vayan a dormir (saca un polvo extraño de entre sus ropas soplándolo hacia los chicos al instante quedan profundamente dormidos) esto terminará aquí, entra a la habitación de Aya, mira al pelirrojo pero el no logra reconocer su rostro

-Quien eres tu?

-Lo mismo te pregunto

-No puedo responder a eso (el golpe que le dieran ese día hizo que olvidara todo)

-Lo siento mucho

-de que hablas

-Quisiera que olvidaras todo el dolor de tu pasado para que de esa forma jamás decidieras callar tus emociones y olvidar a tu corazón pero de alguna manera esos recuerdos perdidos del pasado te convirtieron en lo que eres ahora y en el chico a quien conocí Ran kun (lo toma de la mano y le muestra el pendiente de su hermana, al instante recuerda todo lo sucedido, lo mas ansiado por su corazón , su promesa vacía de venganza y el incondicional amor a su hermana, el único lazo que lo conecta a su vida pasada de amor y felicidad)

-Que sucedió Diana chan

-Nada en especial, solo acabo de entrar a tu habitación

-Tu me llamaste Ran

-Nop, j aja ja tu también debes descansar (saca aquel polvo y mientras el quedaba dormido devolvió el beso que le diera aquel día con la misma calidez y pasión para despedirse finalmente)

La leyenda contaba que solo una persona podría cuidar el secreto de la tabla de la regeneración aquella persona que tras perder un recuerdo ansiado del pasado estuviera dispuesta a perderlo todo por recobrarlo tendría tal pureza de corazón que jamás se atrevería a utilizar su poder para el mal

Pues bien estoy dispuesta a dejarte ir Ran kun

A la mañana siguiente los chicos despertaron con tremendo dolor de cabeza sin saber nada de nada

Ken.-Que día es hoy?

Jouji- Me parece que bebimos demasiado

Omi- de que hablas si yo no bebo! Además tampoco entiendo lo que sucedió

Aya- Por que demonios están tirados en el piso

-?

Jouji-Alguien si se divirtió chicos

-De que hablas loco

-El pendiente esta en el lado equivocado

-Que?

Omi-Donde esta Diana chan

-Se ha ido

Ken- pero volverá mas tarde oh no Aya kun

Jouji- Si llevara a su noviecita a cenar

-Cállense par de estúpidos , no va a volver

-como te atreviste a abandonarla después de dormir con ella

Omi- Que qué!

Manx- Silencio niños parecen Kinder garden

Aya- Que haces aquí Manx

-Encontré todo lo que os habéis necesitado

-?

-La ubicación del mapa para encontrar la tabla de la regeneración se encontraba en el centro de México era protegida por una familia durante generaciones hasta que alguien la robó ofreciéndola así a los líderes del mundo criminal, esa persona desapareció misteriosamente y un nuevo miembro se encargó de proteger esa información, para no arriesgar mas vidas se oculto en la U.T

Omi- Diana chan es ella por ello vino a Tokio

Aya- Su única misión era proteger el disco

Ken- pero como es posible

-Una maestra del engaño

Jouji- A ti no te engaño verdad Aya kun

-Que te calles imbécil

-Por que nos dices todo esto ahora Manx… Manx?

La chica desapareció la única razón de su visita fue por que la maestrea del engaño burlo a Persia, tenían un trato para que le ofreciera la información pero no lo hiso.

Los chicos volvieron a la florería no entendían nada de lo sucedido y aun no podían creer que Diana chan los hubiese engañado de tal forma poco a poco el polvo que les lanzara hacia que olvidaran todo al respecto , Aya entro al invernadero, ahí estaba el pequeño Abisinio con un collar morado , algo colgaba de el lo tomo en brazos observando la sortija de oro con un diamante en forma de corazón

-Que significa esto (lo miró detalladamente dándose cuenta de que esa sortija era una llave)

Diana-Bueno supongo que esto es todo, misión cumplida, debo regresar a casa

Aya- Aun sigues aquí

-Me encontraste vaya que eres astuto por algo eres el líder de Weiss

-Que significa esa llave?

-ja j aja aun no lo entiendes j aja ja la única persona a la que le confíe el secreto de mi familia fue la que me dio esa sortija, utilizo nuestro compromiso para robar la información y ocasionar este caos

-Que sucedió con el

-Tuvo que dormir un rato j aja j aja

-Te iras ahora

-Tu lo sabes mejor que yo , misión cumplida oh no?

-Fingirás que no ha sucedido nada

-Siii!

-Alguna ves tomas algo en serio

-Siiii! Igual que tu Fujimiya debo pensar en la seguridad de quienes me rodean si me llevo el disco conmigo será cuestión de tiempo antes de que ataquen a mis amigos por ello eh decidido otorgarte el honor de protegerlo, la única forma de acceder a el es con esa llave cuídala mucho nos vemos!

-? Estas loca no te puedes deshacer asi de tu responsabilidad

-Bye Bye

La chica comienza a caminar por el parque No. 10 ahí mismo se encuentra Ken entrenando con un grupo de niños Omi y Jouji están tirados en el pasto mirando las nubes en el cielo Aya va hacia ella y la toma del brazo haciendo que sus miradas se encuentren una ves mas ella también lo toma de la mano con la otra acaricia su rostro el la abraza justo cuando están por besarse

Ken- Cuidado! (un balón sale volando de la nada dando tremendo golpe en la cabeza de Diana cae al suelo al instante tras la mirada de admiración de Aya)

Omi-Cuales serían las probabilidades que esto sucediera

Aya-Te voy a matar Hidaka

-Lo… lo siento de verdad Aya kun

Jouji- Ya creo que esta será una relación muy interesante

-Grrrr ¡Callate!

Diana-? Que sucedió….Quienes son?

Omi- Otra ves no

Ken- por favor dime que recuerdas algo o el me va a matar

-Algo? (mira alrededor) Wow estoy en Japón!

Todos se tiran al suelo

Comienza a caminar arrastrando a Aya de la gabardina

-Quiero ir a estudios Clamp y Gainax y también conocer la torre Tokio para buscar a Kamuy y Fuuma y quiero probar el Okonomiyaki y cantar en uno de esos karaokes de 24 horas

Jouji- noooooo!

Omi- Otra ves nooo (ambos salen corriendo)

Ken- j aja ja Y si le doy otro golpe igual Aya kun que dices?

-Voy a matarte!

Diana- ja jaja jaj a

Fin

Dedicado a:

Angié (Chiisai Mint)


End file.
